


Galra Blooded Paladin

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Mama Lions [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Parental Red Lion (Voltron), Racist Allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Keith is working out on the training deck, much to Red's dismay. After she orders him to come see her, she is able to calm him down enough to allow him to sleep. Allura comes by and sees the two of them, which gives her pause. Maybe she shouldn't have judged Keith solely based on his blood, especially since Red is so protective over him.





	Galra Blooded Paladin

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This takes place during season 2 after Keith discovered his heritage but before they enacted their plan to defeat Zarkon.

"Galra Blooded Paladin"

Keith clashed swords with the gladiator over and over again. He knew he shouldn't be battling a level as high as the one he was on, but he felt like he needed to achieve a higher level. Maybe it was the Galra blood he recently found out he possessed or maybe it was the cold looks he was getting from Allura. The rest of the team took the news in stride once the initial shock wore off. Hunk kept asking him questions he didn't have answers to, and oh, how he  _wanted_  those answers. Pidge asked if he wanted her to run tests to see how Galra he was and other things, but it made him nervous due to the twinkle in her eye. Lance just kept making cat jokes, which hit a little too close to home, since he found out that Galra make sounds quite similar to cat noises. At least, Shiro and Coran didn't treat him any differently. He was immensely grateful for that normality.

He slashed the gladiator through the chest and wiped his brow. He opened his mouth to call out the next level when he heard a roar in his mind.

"Cub, come here."

Keith shifted his bayard to its deactivated form and left the training deck. He entered Red Lion's hangar to find the giant robot lion laying down. He climbed between her front paws and sat down, reclining against her chest. "Hi, Red."

"You shouldn't be up at this hour."

"I couldn't sleep. I thought maybe I could work some of this nervous energy off."

"You are going to hurt yourself, and I won't just stand by and allow you to do that to yourself, Cub."

Keith shifted his position and curled against her left front paw. "You win, Red. Can I rest here, though?"

"You needn't ask, Cub. I won't let anyone get to you while you rest."

Keith closed his eyes as Red put up her particle barrier to protect her cub from everyone and anyone.

%%%

Allura was walking the corridors, mulling over the news about the Red Paladin. How dare he have Galra blood and trick the Red Lion, her  _father's_  lion! Her blood boiled just thinking about it.

She was passing by Red's hangar and paused. Red was laying down inside her particle barrier. That was unusual for any of the lions. She entered the hangar and peered inside the barrier. To her astonishment, Keith was curled up between Red's paws, one of which was curled around him like it was giving further protection.

Allura quickly backed out of the room. If Red was that protective over Keith, maybe she was wrong to hate him solely based on his blood? She would have to think about that.

Fin


End file.
